hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Screwdriver
The Screwdriver is a melee weapon found in Hitman: Blood Money, Hitman: Absolution and HITMAN™. Using a screwdriver as a weapon will kill the target, both as a close combat weapon and by throwing it with automatic aim. The screwdriver can also be used as a distraction by throwing it on the ground using manual aim. The screwdriver is also needed in order to interact with certain objects, such as a Wire Plug for instant. Description Hitman: Blood Money If Agent 47 sneaks up behind someone without them noticing, he can stab them in the side of their head. It is very silent and effective, allowing a very good chance of not being caught. Hitman: Absolution The screwdriver is an intimidating and versatile tool, providing some of the more gruesome kills in the game. When attacking head-on, the screwdriver can be driven into the midriff of a target, or into the neck and torn sideways. When attacking an unsuspecting target from behind, the target is dropped to their knees and it is driven into their clavicle. It may also be thrown into the head of a target. Alternatively, it may be thrown and used as a distraction. HITMAN™ :"A screwdriver with an insulated handle. Can sabotage certain devices and installations, or be used to create leaks. Can be thrown or used in close combat to eliminate a target." Similar as in Hitman: Absolution the screwdriver can be used to take out targets silently. It can also be thrown from a far to kill your target. It can also be now used on certain items on the environment, such as screwing apart an extension cord to turn a puddle into a lethal trap. Locations Hitman: Blood Money *'Curtains Down': Some workers in the basement have it, and some are lying around. *'Requiem': It is found in a shed in the right side of the church. Hitman: Absolution *'Terminus': One is found next to the elevator in the basement. *'Run For Your Life': On a counter in the disco room. *'Shaving Lenny': Upstairs of main garage, in the small workshop room off of the break room. *'Dexter Industries': *'Death Factory': *'Fight Night': *'Attack of the Saints': On some barrels in an area next to the yellow car in Reception. *'Skurky's Law': On a crate to the right of the entrance to the control room of the holding cells. *'Operation Sledgehammer': *'Countdown': On a flat crate to the right after going up the first staircase. *'Absolution': HITMAN™ In The Showstopper episode, there are seven screwdrivers on the ground level outside of Palais de Walewska and another three on the same level inside the palace itself. The only one on the northern side of the palace grounds is located just north of the most north western basement entrance, where it can be found in the most north eastern part of the park there. There are five of them spread across the three visibly split sections outside the south side of the palace. There is also one located on the north east side of the pavilion found within the center of the locked and restricted most south western park of the grounds. Inside the palace, one can be found on the counter in the east part of the most north eastern room. Another can be found in the north west corner of the middle room where the catwalk is located, lying on top of a box. At the south west corner of the same room, if you head west into the corridor, another can be found on the ground near the entrance to the room with stairs leading both up and down. On level 2, there is a screwdriver located inside the eastern corridor overlooking the catwalk on the ground below. There is also one in the middle of the southern corridor overlooking the main entrance hall on the east side of the palace. A third one can be found nearby to the west, inside the western corridor overlooking the same area, but on the north side of the additional stretch of corridors leading south. On level 3 there is a screwdriver lying on a table in the corridor room located just south of the western room where the IAGO auction is being held. There are also three screwdriver inside the top floor's attic. One can be found in the south west part of the attic, in the middle near the windows with railing to the north, looking down on the ground level's catwalk. Another can be found on the opposite side, the north side of the attic, located near the most southern corner on the outside of the two smaller attic rooms there. There is also a screwdriver in the most south eastern room, the south east tower room, on the north side of the room. Locmaptss Screwdriver-1.png|Level 1 Locmaptss Screwdriver-2.png|Level 2 Locmaptss Screwdriver-3.png|Level 3 Gallery Screwdriver.jpg|Screwdriver in Blood Money. Screwdriver_2.png|Screwdriver in Absolution. Screwdriver.png|Pre-release screwdriver in Absolution. Category:Melee weapons Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Throwable weapons Category:HITMAN™ weapons